yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Barış Manço/WP
|Died= |Origin=Turkey |Genre=Rock, Pop, Progressive rock |Occupation=Singer, Composer, Song-writer & TV producer, Musician |Years_active=1950s - 1999 |Label=Sayan, Yavuz Plak, CBS Disques / Grammofoonplaten S.A.B.V., Türküola, Emre Plak }} Barış Manço (also spelled Baris Mancho in some European album releases) (January 2, 1943 - January 31, 1999) was a Turkish rock singer, composer, and television producer.Variety's Film Reviews 1985-1986 (Vol 19) by R R Bowker Publishing, ISBN 0835227995, ISBN 978-0835227995 He composed about 200 songs, some of which were translated into a variety of languages including English, Japanese, Greek, Italian, Bulgarian, Romanian, Persian, Hebrew and Arabic. He remains one of the most popular public figures of Turkey. Early life and career Manço was born in Istanbul, Turkey on January 2, 1943. His mother, Rikkat Uyanık, was a famous singer in early 1940s. His older brother, who was born during World War II, was named Savaş ("war" in Turkish) while he was named Barış ("peace" in Turkish) by his parents to celebrate the end of the war. His fame greatly popularized the use of the name Barış in Turkey. In primary school his head was shaven to prevent head lice, a serious threat back then, which he cited among reasons for his later signature long hair. During his highschool days in Galatasaray Lisesi (and later in Şişli Terakki High School) he formed his first band, Kafadarlar ("The Buddies"), allegedly upon seeing Erkin Koray's band performing, all students of a nearby highschool. Asaf Savaş Akat, a famous economist in Turkey, played saxophone, and guitarist Ender Enön made his own guitar because it was difficult to find a real one on the market in those years. In 1962 and 1963, with his next band, Harmoniler ("The Harmonies"), he recorded cover versions of some of popular American twist songs and rearrangements of Turkish folk songs in rock and roll form, marking the beginning of the Anatolian rock movement, a synthesis of Turkish folk music and rock. In this period, his key visual and musical influence was Elvis Presley. After graduating from high school in 1963, he moved to Europe, travelling around Paris and Liège, where he formed bands with local musicians and recorded some singles mainly in English and in French but also in Turkish. He toured with his band Les Mistigris (not related to Mistigris) in Germany, Belgium, France and Turkey until 1967. In 1967, he suffered a serious car accident, after which he started to grow his signature mustache to disguise his scar. Frustrated by the difficulties of working with musicians from different nationalities, he formed Kaygısızlar (The Carefrees), featuring Mazhar Alanson and Fuat Güner, future members of the band MFÖ. He recorded several singles and toured with the band, both domestically and internationally, until the band members revealed that they did not want to live abroad. In 1970, he formed Barış Manço Ve ... ("Barış Manço and ...") again with foreign musicians, to record his first hit single, both in Turkey and in Belgium, Dağlar Dağlar (Mountains, Mountains!), selling over 700,000 copies. Today, the song remains one of his most popular works. 1970s After the success of "Dağlar Dağlar", Manço recorded a couple of singles with Moğollar (The Mongols), another influential Turkish Anatolian rock band. He then decided to return to Turkey where he recorded with the reformed Kaygısızlar for a short period. In 1971, his early works were compiled under his first full length album Dünden Bugüne, today commonly referred as Dağlar Dağlar. In 1972, he formed Kurtalan Ekspres, a legend by itself, the band that would accompany him until his death. In 1975 until when he continued to release singles, he released his first non-compilation LP 2023, a concept album that includes many instrumental songs. As a last attempt to reach international success, he released the LP titled Baris Mancho (1976), a strange transcription of his name, mostly with George Hayes Orchestra under CBS Records label, in Europe and South Africa. Although the album did not bring the fame he was expecting, it did reach the top of the charts in Romania and Morocco. Next year, the album was released in Turkey under the title Nick the Chopper. From 1977 to 1980, he released three more albums in Turkey, partly consisting of compilations of older singles, namely Sakla Samanı Gelir Zamanı (1977), Yeni Bir Gün (1979) and 20. Sanat Yılı Disko Manço (1980), all following a similar sound with 2023. All these albums are now rarity items, but most of the material from the era are available in later compilations Ben Bilirim and Sarı Çizmeli Mehmet Ağa.is campaniy 1980s In 1981, Manço released Sözüm Meclisten Dışarı with Kurtalan Ekspres, containing many hit songs including "Alla Beni Pulla Beni", "Arkadaşım Eşşek", "Gülpembe", "Halhal" and "Dönence" among others. The album remains as one of their most popular works and launched a boost of popularity for Barış Manço during 1980s. "Arkadaşım Eşşek" ("My Friend Donkey"), quickly grew very popular among children (the song is about rural nostalgia and was not initially intended as a children's song) . Throughout his career, he went on to write many other songs primarily for children to achieve an iconic acceptance among Turkish children of 1980s and 1990s. On the other hand "Gülpembe", composed by Kurtalan Ekspres bassist Ahmet Güvenç, a requiem for Manço's grandmother, caught older audiences and probably is the artist's most popular song, competing perhaps only with "Dağlar Dağlar". In 1983, Estağfurullah, Ne Haddimize was released. It contained hit songs "Halil İbrahim Sofrası" and "Kol Düğmeleri", a new version of the artist's very first song. "Halil İbrahim Sofrası" exemplified Manço's signature moral themed lyrics, a rare feature in Turkish pop music. In 1985, 24 Ayar Manço which included "Gibi Gibi" and a long conceptual song "Lahburger" was released. It also marked the beginning of the shift in Manço's sound characterized with the heavy use of synthesizers and drum machine in contrast with his older works consisting of a group oriented rock based sound. In subsequent years, Manço released Değmesin Yağlı Boya (1986), Sahibinden İhtiyaçtan (1988) and Darısı Başınıza (1989), all containing a couple of hit songs and demonstrating his new sound. 7'den 77'ye and 1990s , Mexico (1998)]] In 1988, 7'den 77'ye (From age 7 to 77), a TV show directed and presented by Manço began to run on TRT 1, the national TV channel of Turkey. It was a combined music, talk show and documentary program which was a major hit during the 8 years it stayed on air. Manço travelled almost 150 countries for the show. "Adam Olacak Çocuk" , a part of the show, strengthened Manço's acceptance among children. The main production crew of his TV shows when the shows were on paramount: Yavuz Zafer, senior cameraman; Erkan Umut, cameraman (later senior cameraman); Kenan Eryılmaz (lighting); Binnur Kayak, assistant director; Nilüfer Ülkügüner, assistant director; Dr. Üstün Aydıngöz, projects coordinator; Tamer Şahin, coordinator general (also manager); Umut Germeyan, production manager; Berna Korkut, production manager (former editor and director for TRT shows); Belma Korkut, production attendant (former assistant editor and director for TRT shows); Melih Erdem, production attendant (also concert attendant); Can Şahin, production attendant (also driver). Although his popularity continued mostly due to the TV show, his musical works in 1990s were not well received. The albums Mega Manço (1992) and Müsadenizle Çocuklar (1995) were considered as the weakest efforts of his career, despite the limited success of 1992 children hit "Ayı" (The Bear). On the other hand, in 1995 he toured in Japan with Kurtalan Ekspres, leading to Live In Japan (1996), his first and only live album. He released two albums in that country with some recognition as "the man who writes songs about vegetables", referring to "Domates, Biber, Patlıcan" ("Tomato, Pepper, Aubergine") and "Nane, Limon Kabuğu" (Mint, Lemon Rind), two of his hit songs from 1980s. Death On January 31, 1999, Barış Manço died of a sudden heart attack before the release of his just finished last work Mançoloji (Mançology or Manchology) (1999), a double album containing the new recordings of his hit songs along with an unfinished instrumental song "40. Yıl" ("The 40th Anniversary"), celebrating his 40th year in music. His sudden death caused an almost unanimous shock in Turkey with millions of people mourning and tens of thousands of people attending his funeral. Legacy Barış Manço was one of the most influential Turkish musicians of all times. In his early career he and his bands contributed to the Turkish rock movement by combining traditional Turkish music with rock influences, which is still one of the main trends of Turkish popular music. His visual image characterised by his long hair, mustache and big rings softened the reaction of otherwise conservative Turkish public opinion regarding the marginal visual appearances. His experimentation with electronic instruments in the late 1980s contributed to the 1990s sound of Turkish popular music. His lyrics with diverse themes, mostly following a somewhat modernized version of the "aşık" (wandering folk poets) tradition were heavily marginal in the popular music scene of 1980s which was mostly dominated by the love themed lyrics. In 2002, a tribute album was released under the name Yüreğimdeki Barış Şarkıları ("Barış's Songs In My Heart", also "Peace Songs In My Heart") featuring 15 extremely popular Turkish artists of such diverse genres as arabesque, pop and rock (both Anatolian and western style) demonstrating his wide range of influence. Discography Albums * Dünden Bugüne (1972) (Sayan) * 2023 (1975) (Yavuz Plak) * Sakla Samanı Gelir Zamanı (1976) (Yavuz) * Baris Mancho, released as Nick The Chopper in Turkey (1976) (CBS Disques/Grammofoonplaten S.A.B.V., CBS 81784, Yavuz LP) * Yeni Bir Gün (1979) (Yavuz ve Burç Plakçılık) * 20 Sanat Yılı Disco Manço (1980) (Türküola) * Sözüm Meclisten Dışarı (1981) (Türküola) * Estağfurullah... Ne Haddimize! (1983) (Türküola) * 24 Ayar Manço (1985) (Emre Plakçılık) * Değmesin Yağlı Boya (1986) (Emre Plakçılık) * 30 Sanat Yılı Fulaksesuar Manço - Sahibinden İhtiyaçtan (1988) (Emre Plakçılık) * Darısı Başınıza (1989) (Yavuz ve Burç Plakçılık) * Mega Manço (1992) (Emre Plak) * Müsaadenizle Çocuklar (1995) (Emre Plak) * Barış Manço Live In Japan (1996) (Emre Plak) * Mançoloji (1999) (Emre Plak) Singles With Harmoniler * Twistin USA / The Jet (1962) (Grafson MGG 515) * Do The Twist / Let's Twist again (1962) (Grafson MGG 516) * Cit Cit Twist / Dream Girl (1963) (Grafson MGG 566) With Jacques Denjean Orchestra * Baby Sitter / Quelle Peste / Jenny Jenny / Un Autre Amour Que Toi (1964) (Rigolo 18.726) With Les Mistigris * Il Arrivera / Une Fille (1966) (Sahibinin Sesi 45-AX 3092) * Bien Fait Pour Toi / Aman Avcı Vurma Beni (1966) (Sahibinin Sesi 45-AX 3093) * Bizim Gibi / Big Boss Man / Seher Vakti / Good Golly Miss Molly (1967) (Sayan) With Kaygısızlar * Kol Düğmeleri / Big Boss Man / Seher Vakti / Good Golly Miss Molly (1967) (Sayan FS-144) * Kızılcıklar / I'll Go Crazy (1968) (Sayan FS-171) * Bebek / Keep Lookin' (1968) (Sayan FS-179) * Karanlıklar İçinde / Trip - To a Fair (1968) (Sayan FS-180) * Bogaziçi / Flower of Love (1968) (Sayan FS-194) * Runaway / Unutamıyorum (1969) (Sayan FS-199) * Aglama Değmez Hayat / Kirpiklerin Ok Ok Eyle (1969) (Sayan FS 204) * Kağızman / Anadolu (1969) (Sayan FS 213) With Barış Manço Ve * Derule / Küçük Bir Gece Müziği (1970) (Sayan FS-223) * Dağlar Dağlar 1 / Dağlar Dağlar 2 (1970) (Sayan 229) With Moğollar * İşte Hendek İşte Deve / Katip Arzuhalim Yaz Yare Boyle (1971) (Sayan FS-266) With Moğollar / Kaygısızlar * Bin Boğanın Kızı / Ay Osman (1971) (Sayan FS-271) With Kaygısızlar / Les Mistigris * Fil ile Kurbağa / Je te Retrouverais (1972) (Sayan FS 279) With Kurtalan Ekspres * Ölüm Allah'ın Emri / Gamzedeyim Deva Bulmam (1972) (Yavuz YA 1544) * Lambaya Püf De / Kalk Gidelim Küheylan (1973) (Yavuz YA 1548) * Gönül Dağı / Hey Koca Topcu Genç Osman (1973) (Yavuz YA 1554) * Nazar Eyle Nazar Eyle / Gülme Ha Gülme (1974) (Yavuz YA 1562) * Bir Bahar Akşamı / Estergon Kalesi (1974) (Yavuz YA 1569) * Ben Bilirim /2023 (1975) (Yavuz Plak YA 1573) * Çay Elinden Öteye Rezil Dede / Vur Ha Vur (1976) (Yavuz Plak YA 1580) With George Hayes Orchestra / Kurtalan Ekspres * Nick the Chopper / Lonely Man (1977) (Yavuz YA 1584) With Kurtalan Ekspres * Hal Hal / Eğri Eğri Doğru Doğru Eğri Büğrü Ama Yine De Doğru (1981) (Türküola 239) Filmography * Baba beni eversene (1975) References *Barış Manço's biography by his brother Savaş Further reading * }} External links Category:1943 births Category:1999 deaths Category:People from Istanbul Category:Galatasaray High School alumni Category:Turkish pop singers Category:Turkish pop musicians Category:Turkish male singers Category:State Artists of Turkey Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction az:Barış Manço de:Barış Manço fa:باریش مانچو fr:Barış Manço id:Barış Manço it:Barış Manço ms:Baris Manco nl:Barış Manço pt:Barış Manço sr:Бариш Манчо sv:Barış Manço ta:பாரிசு மான்கோ tr:Barış Manço